


Peace of Seduction

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ethan Rayne is not evil, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Peace, Seduction, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Ethan Rayne and Buffy run into eachother. Unexpected things happen.
Relationships: Ethan Rayne/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Peace of Seduction

Buffy was just finishing up her patrols when she hears something behind her. She spins to face whomever or what ever was there only to come face to face with Ethan Rayne.  
“Buffy”.  
“Are you suppose to be locked up still.”  
“Well you sort of blew up sunnydale, We were freed in the process.”  
“Why are you in New york?”  
“Heard you were hear and not speaking to Ripper. Wonder why.”  
“There are plenty of Slayers and the new council to keep Giles busy.”  
“And so you chose to remain alone.”  
“Why are you here.”  
“You seem tense love.”  
“Well probably because a crazy dark magic user is in front of me.”  
“I wouldn’t say dark magic. Its not good nor evil. Its chaos. It simply is. It is seductive, comforting and exhilarating.”  
“Right and in your hands evil.”  
“Come now i’m not that bad nor in the magic’s I use after all your own watcher use to wield it.”  
“I don’t see the appeal, I’ve seen the harm, the corruption and back lash of its use.”  
“Let me show you”.  
“Run that by me again?”  
“Let me show you how amazing it can be, How freeing. I can see more then you think. Your stuck, trapped in your old calling, you lost your drive, your fire. Let me help you find it again.”  
“You can’t be serious, why would I even trust you.”  
“I wont harm you. Truly never actually wished to.”  
“You turned Giles into a demon.”  
“I did”.  
“Your tattooed me with a homing beacon to save your own ass.”  
“I knew Ripper would find a way to stop it if he had proper motivation.”  
“Band Candy”.  
“Yeah you and him didn’t get hurt.”  
“He fucked my mom on a police car.”  
He paused at that.  
“ok that I about that, that had to have scared you.”  
“No kidding.”  
“Promise this will be different. I swear just give me one chance all I ask.”  
“Why?”  
“I miss having someone to share the experience with.”  
He wasn’t wrong about her and Giles seemed to forget she even exists. Ethan seemed to genuinely want her around.  
“One chance.”  
He smiles and motions for her to follow and after only a moment hesitation she does. Silently wondering why she’s trusting him. Is he that lonely after every went there separate ways. It was then she noticed something. Ethan was closer to her age then he should be.  
“Ethan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why are you like um young.”  
“Twenty five. I was reverse aged.”  
“How?”  
“Not sure actually just woke up one day and I was like twenty three. So your are the same age as me now?”  
“Yes”.  
“Odd”.  
He shrugs as he leads her up to a house and unlocks the door ushering her in.  
Leading her into a large room.  
“Ritual room.”  
“So what exactly are we going to be doing.”  
“A magic awakening spell. It will awaken the natural magical energy in you. No I don’t mean your Slayer energy.”  
“Explain?”  
“Everyone have natural spiritual magic energy that has a base type. some element based, some physic based. You can learn other based magic but its easier to start with what your soul is already in tune with.”  
“And yours is Chaos?”  
“Eh now its Physic type. Chaos is not a base type its an alignment. White magic, Dark magic, Chaos magic and Nature magic. Nature and Chaos are similar in the way that its not good nor evil. White magic is purely good and Dark magic is purely evil.”  
“I see”.  
He forms an odd symbol and shows Buffy the spell.  
“You’ll have to say the spell. I’ll teach you Latin later if you actually like this.”  
She nods in understanding and he directs her where to stand and she starts the spell.  
“Excita, cum de animo meo, mentis et corporis, antiquis magicae. Nunc ergo recte expergefaciat magicis ortum. Expergiscere.”  
Energy she couldn’t describe build up in her. She could feel in fill ever bit of her. Her body felt hot and was practically vibrating with energy. She looks at Ethan who was smiling calmly.  
Finally it dies down leaving her with tingly warm sensation under her skin.  
“Can’t say I’m shocked by it being fire. How do you feel?”  
“Tingly.”  
“Yes magic has that effect, It can reacted with your body that way.”  
“So its normal?”  
“Yes even more so for fire bases as i’m fire based as well.”  
“And Giles?”  
“Earth based”.  
She smiled at that.  
“So...what next?”  
He smiles at that.  
“We are both fire thankfully. Since your still new, you will need spells to use it but eventually you can do spells without trying or speaking. For now lets try at the basics. He sets a lit candle down and sat on one side. Motioning her to sit across from him.”  
He holds out his hands.  
She takes them and shuttered a moment as the feeling against her still tingling skin.  
“We are going to make the flame grow then shrink.”  
“So Pyokentic?”  
“Yes in a way. We say have to channel the energy between us then once it builds up we say the word crescere.”  
“How will I know. You’ll feel it.”  
She nods and takes a deep breath.  
“Close your eyes”.  
Her eyes slide shut.  
“Find your center. It with be where the heat is the strongest.”  
She searches in her, like when she would meditate until she found what he had described.  
“Now picture to it moving through your body and into mine through your right hand.”  
Feeling the tingling heat move trough out her body and into Ethan’s through her hand.  
He gives a sharp intake before she feels an even more intense pleasurable heat enter her through the left.  
“move the new energy through body like you did before and back out through your right.”  
She does and feeling the energy get stronger and stronger with each cycle then something sparked and she knew.  
“crescere” They say in unison and soon after she feels the heat of the candle grow they both open there eyes but did not cut the flow. The flame was tall and large between them.  
“Your a natural at this Buffy” He whispers, his voice horse and low.  
“T..that, I feel.”  
“Yes the magic energy can have a sexual response at time. A sort of high”.  
They cut the flow and the candle fades back to normal.  
Ethan swallows as he helps her up.  
“What do another attempt like an actual spell to strengthen your control exponentially imagine how much that would help in fighting creatures if you can set them ablaze at will.”  
“That's possible?”  
“Yes quite, i’ve done it watch.”  
He holds out his hand and a ball of dark blue fire forms.  
Buffy seemed drawn to the fire.  
“Your a fire base, now that you’ve awakened it, it wont hurt you.”  
“I can’t be burned by fire?”  
“No you cant.”  
“Cool can I?”  
“Yes.”  
She reaches out and lets the flames run across her fingers which makes her shutter.  
“Whats the catch?”  
“Your fire is weak when its raining and you have to cut your hand for the spell. I can help the spell with my own energy but you are the one who must cut your hand.”  
She nods “cool lets do it.”  
He directs her as to where to stand and hands her the Ritual blade and take his place.  
She cuts her hand and they start chanting the Spell he put in front of her.  
“Audi preces nostras spiritu ardoris Accipe potestatem offerre da milt sanguine flammas infert omnibus voluptatibus,”  
Once more her body was engulfed in energy as if it filled her very being. The feel was so intense that it was driving her crazy with lust and desire.  
She looked around her and her body was engulf in a dark red flame that seemed to absorb into her and settled in her center mixing with her natural energy.  
“Beautiful.” He whispers and approaches her.  
She was high on the magic and horny as hell so without thought she pulls him into a heated kiss. Still under the effect himself couldn’t help but kiss back happily.  
“God I...I need.”  
“I know love, if you would like I can help you state that desire.”  
“Please.”  
He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her across the hall to his bedroom and tosses her onto the bed. Quickly stripping down before slowly doing the same for her. She looked over his body with dark heated eyes. he was tone, looked more fit then she would have thought. Her eyes travel lower and she moans softly at his large thick weeping cock.  
He of coarse was looking her over as well. Very pleases with her fit tone and subtle body. He kiss her once more and slowly kisses down her body making her moan at the sensitivity. Till he gets to her core and gives a long lick before sucking and licking at her clit driving her crazy as she bucks against his mouth. Moaning brokenly and threading her fingers through his hair. He slips two fingers into her wet core and thrust in and out of her. Not using his energy to push her over the edge. She cums with a loud moan. He was amazed by how compatible there energy actually was. he with drawn and lines himself up with her hole.  
Kissing down her neck leaving claiming marks as he did before thrust deep into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. The thrust were strong, hard and fast. Their magic energy seemed to mix within each other of there own will. Boosting their pleasure, desire and connecting them on a whole new level. She cums hard with a cry of his name, he follows after. Spilling deep inside of her with a wrecked moan of her name in turn.  
He pulls out and falls to the side and they both past out.  
Buffy groans slight and shift awakening Ethan with the sound.  
She looks around as she sits up and sees Ethan who looked relax but guarded as if waiting. She knew she should be freaking out. Running of but she just felt calm, peaceful, relaxed and even possible happy. He seems stunned that she hasn’t reacted. She she does she lays back down and cuddles into his side.  
“Your handling this well.”  
“It feeling oddly natural”.  
“Hm I agree though not sure why”.  
She holds out her hand and imagines dark red fire ball in it. To both there shock it actually forms.  
“Truly a natural love”.  
She shutters and he seems to watch the flame as if he was drawn to it as she was to his.  
“Go ahead.”  
He reaches out slowly and groans at the feel of it dancing on his skin.  
“I wonder..”  
He forms his dark blue flame and they mix them and it turns dark purple before growing and absorbing into there hands. Spreading to there centers and through out there bodies in seconds.  
“That...has never happened before even with other fire based magic users.”  
She calls her flame again but this time the flame was dark purple. Looking at Ethan confused.  
He follows suit and just like hers it was Dark purple.  
“I need to look at the books.”  
She nods and they redress and Ethan makes breakfast for them.  
After they go to the ritual room to look.  
Hours later they still had no answer and oddly neither wanted to leave the other.  
Perfectly content with each other.  
Ethan made lunch and they exchanged old stories of their lives.  
After Buffy’s phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“What do you want Angel?”  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
“I need your help with an issue.”  
“Why do you need my help, you have Wolfman and heart’s LA office on your side.”  
“It’s more personal.”  
“What?”  
“Where are you?”  
“In New york.”  
“I’ll come to you, this isn’t something I can say over the phone.”  
“You want to come here?"  
Ethan rose an eyebrow at the irritation and put a hand on her should making her relax under the touch and lean into him. He take the phone from her.  
“She is currently staying with me, call when your in town and I’ll give you the address.”  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“Love who is Angel again?”  
“Vampire with a soul, my ex.”  
“The one that helped destroy that demon after me and Ripper?”  
“Yes”.  
“My name is Ethan Rayne”.  
“What the hell is she doing with you!”  
That seem to irritate both of them.  
“He is my Boyfriend.” She snaps before Ethan could respond.  
Angel feel silent probably from shock or anger they didn’t know.  
Ethan smiled and kiss the top of her head.  
“I’ll be there by tomorrow” Angel finally growled and hung up.  
“Ripper will not be happy when he learns that and Boyfriend?”  
She shrugs “unless you don’t...”  
“Oh I very much do love. A young strong beautiful and fun woman like yourself. A dream truly.”  
They share a gentle kiss and go back to researching.  
“Ah found it!”  
“Whats it say.”  
“it only happens when to souls are perfect in tune and compatible. Something akin to soul-mates from what I gather.”  
“Oh are you saying we were made for each other?” Buffy teased playfully making Ethan laugh and pull her into his lap.  
“Would explain how quickly we became at ease with each other.”  
“True.”  
They kiss a few more times.  
“So where have you been staying?”  
“Hotel.”  
“Well, how about we go check you out and you stay with me?”  
“Awfully quick there Ethan.”  
He frowns a moment “Do you not want to?”  
“Now I never said that. Lets go get me moved in”.  
He smiles relieved and they leave to get it all done. She doesn’t have much just two suit cases. He cleared out half his closet and two drawers in his dress were already empty. The move was quick and simple only taking two hours. After that they practiced her control and had a very enthusiastic round of love making. After that Ethan made Dinner and they watched a few movie.  
“I got to patrol, come with?”  
“Of coarse love, I’ll even help.”  
“Oh bending to the side of good?”  
“Me helping and less wild chaos would make you happy yes”.  
“A little harmless Chaos is fine, not hurting people though”.  
“Fair enough. I can more then live with that.”  
They dress for combat and head out.  
They stroll throw some known popular hunting grounds and one she was grabbed Ethan burned the thing to ash. After three hours they both burned many attacking Vampires to ash and took a bit of a make out break before heading home and going to bed in each others arms. They wake around noon, Ethan gives her a kiss before they raise out of bed to face the day. Did more practice had Dinner and awaited Angel’s call. Which came around eight.  
“Hello?”  
“I’m in New York.”  
Buffy rattles off the Address.  
It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door. Ethan answers with a smirk at the glaring man.  
“Come in”.  
He strolls back to the couch where Buffy waited. Picking her up and siting down with her in his lap, making her chuckle and lay back against his chest.  
“So what can I help you with Angel.”  
“There is a Vampire chick....She seems to be stalking me.”  
Buffy blinked at him in confusion.  
“And you don’t like stalker vamp?”  
“No I don’t but....”  
“But?”  
“She doesn’t hurt humans so I don’t feel right about killing her. But she doesn’t seem to want to take the hint that i’m not interested.”  
“And how do you expect me to help?”  
“I mean I’m a slayer. Not a vampire advice column”.  
Ethan snickers as the remark.  
“Just..how do I”.  
“Get her off your back?”  
he nods “Get her interested in someone else. Has she said what she likes about you?”  
“The fact I have a soul. I help people and yet seem to have a bad boy image.”  
“Get her attracted to Spike.”  
“He is still in love with you.”  
“And? She may help him move on.”  
“Like you have?”  
She sighs “Me and Ethan didn’t exactly plan and being a thing. But...”  
“Our compatibility and passion is burned soul deep in us. Personally I couldn’t be luckier if I tried.”  
“Oh hush you. But I have to agree, Nice pun by the way.”  
“I mean its kind literal in a way.”  
Angel looked between them confused and a bit hurt.  
“Oh like this?”  
Angels eyes widen when he sees Buffy hand coat in Dark purple flames and trace along Ethan’s jaw. Ethan groans and leans into the touch before doing the same to her.  
“Careful love I might suddenly forget we have company” He growls and Buffy chuckles playfully but stops the flow and the Flames die out.  
“The fire....It’s the same color..”  
“That's what has you shocked and not that I use magic now?”  
“Well that's shocking to but to have the same color....”  
“We didn’t at first. He had Dark Blue, I had Dark Red but.”  
“They mixed when we brought the flames together then it changed out flames to Dark purple.”  
“The level of compatibility for that...”  
“Yes we were quite surprised ourselves but we find we are quite happy about it.”  
“I cant say Giles with be particularly happy about you awakening her Magical energy or you being with her but even he can’t deny that. He will most likely rush over here you know that right.”  
“Let me tell Giles I’m with Ethan. He should hear it from me.”  
Angel nods and leaves with a heavy heart.  
Ethan captures her lips in a kiss as they shut the door.  
“Now that he is gone, lets have a little fun hm?”  
“Happily” she pulls him to the bedroom before dropping to her knee and undoing his pants.  
After pulling them and his boxers down she licks up his length before engulfing it in her wet hot mouth. She playfully coats her mouth with her fire energy as she sucks he cock. He gives a low pleasure growl and pulls of his shirt. After a bit he pulls her up and strips her running his hands and flames up and down her body and inside her has he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. She shakes and writhes in pleasure.  
“Ethan, Please.”  
“Please what love?”  
“I need you you please”.  
“Say it love and I will give it to you.”  
“Fuck I need your cock in me now!”  
He groans lustfully and pulls his fingers from her.  
“My pleasure love.”  
He thrust in hard making her shout.  
“Oh god you feel so good. More Love please”.  
At her plea he sets a brutal and unforgiving pace. She clings to him and rakes her nails down his back. They take to marking each other. Rubbing, scratching and nibbling every where they could reach. She cums hard pulling him over the edge.  
“Mine!” He growls in her ear.  
“Yes yours and you are mine” she replied happily.  
After they take a shower together which resulted in more love making.  
Going to bed for the night glad that this was going well but both new Giles was going to pose an issue.  
The next morning after Breakfast she called Giles.  
“Hello Rupert Giles speaking.”  
“Hey Giles It’s Buffy.”  
“Ah hello Buffy how are you.”  
“Amazing, Just moved in with my boyfriend so really couldn’t be happier.”  
“Oh you have a new Boyfriend”.  
Ethan took the phone from Buffy.  
“Hello Ripper”.  
Giles‘s blood runs cold at the sound of Ethan’s voice.  
“Ethan you know he hates being called that.”  
“Oh i’m just Teasing the man love.” Giles hears her amused sigh.  
“What the bloody hell do you think your doing with Buffy? What spell do you have her under?” Giles growls angrily.  
“Rude Rupert, She is not under a spell.”  
“Suddenly the song put a spell on you popped into my head” He hears Buffy say with a laugh.  
Ethan chuckles at that.  
“Well love with how enchanting you are, I believe I am quite under yours.”  
Giles felt ill, very very ill.  
“Where are you, I will see for myself what you’ve done to her.”  
“um Kinky didn’t know you were into watching Giles” Buffy stated and Ethan chocked on his laughter.  
“I meant spell Buffy, dear lord.”  
“I’m not under a damn spell Giles, though I will say We put a whole knew meaning to Burning Love.”  
Ew Giles defiantly did not need to hear that.  
“Come on Chaos boy, You promised to take me shopping remember.”  
“Oh yes silly me how could I forget. One moment love, why don’t you go get dress, unless you plan on wearing your birthday suit. I mean I love the Chaos that would cause but I’m quite possessive and rather keep that sight to myself.”  
“Ethan” Giles Snap as Buffy giggled and walked away from Ethan to go dress.  
“Look I swear she is not under a spell but if you wish to check for yourself you are free to pop over. Seriously I even help her on her patrols, I’m reformed. We are in New York, you have the ability to sense my magic....though it might feel a tad different now all things considered”.  
“I’ll be there by tonight”.  
“Teleportation spell I’m guessing”.  
“Indeed”.  
“Oh can I learn that Ethan?”  
“What every you like Love.”  
“You taught her magic!”  
“Awakened her Natural energy, We’ve been practicing that for now. She is quite inventive.”  
Giles was furious “I’ll be there in a few hours” He snarled and hung up.  
“We will be having a visitor later” Ethan stated with a sigh.  
“So I gathered”.  
“Lets go take care of your shopping, you need all new clothes. Practically.”  
“Hey you like my clothes.”  
“You hardly have any. you have two suitcases and one was all weapons and the other was small.”  
“I know I know, lets go.”  
After four hours of shopped they returned home with far to many bags in Buffy’s opinion but if Ethan wished to spoil her, she wasn’t gonna complain.  
Working together, they put away her new clothes, Jewelry, make-up and hair and skin care supplies. A new small wardrobe for all her lingerie. He knew he went overboard in all the items but he want to maker so she was very well taken care of. A knock sounded at the door and Ethan answered again.  
“Rupert welcome, come on in”.  
Giles for he part was shocked at the pleasant tone.  
“Love Rupert is here.”  
“Giles!”  
She runs over and hugs him tight getting a stunned hug in return.  
“You seem...very well.”  
“I am, Ethan went a bit over board with the shopping though” She teased.  
“Please you loved it”.  
Giles felt like he stepped into the twilit zone.  
“Did someone do a will be done spell again?”  
Ethan looked confused and Buffy laughed.  
“No but I can understand why you would believe that.”  
“Oh this sounds like a story I just have to hear.”  
“Oh it was horrible honestly. Willow did a will be done spell but did actually understand how it worked. At the time me and Giles were babysitting slash interrogating Spike who had escaped the military guys you were taken in by before we knew who they were. He had escaped so she said I’d find him in two second and poof there he was. Xander stated with her at the time because we were worried about how heartbroken she was over Oz at the time. She called him a Demon magnet.”  
“Ah that boy spent the night running from all kinds of demons” Giles stated in exasperation.  
“Giles tried to talk to her and she said he couldn’t see anything.”  
“I went blind.”  
“In her defense you handled that conversation poorly.” He had conceded her point.  
“Then apparently She told Xander that if Spike mattered so much to Buffy why does she just marry him.”  
“Ugh he was still a complete enemy who hated me at that time. We ended up the happily engaged couple that make Giles ill. When we came too after the spell was broke both me and him nearly threw up.”  
“I can image waking up to kisses your enemy in a way against your will can be nauseating.”  
“Your impressed by the Chaos of that aren’t you?”  
Ethan grinned “you know me so well love”.  
She rolled her eyes and leaned against him.  
“But no will be does spells this time.”  
“But you have awakened your natural magic?”  
“Yes it was amazing. A deep red flame originally.”  
“Wait your fire...actually that fitting, Originally? It doesn’t typically change Buffy.”  
She held out her hand and it gets coated in dark purple Fire. Ethan does the same and the clasp hand showing it was exactly the same as it mixed and danced.  
“Your....”  
“Yes perfectly matched to each other. Connected like perfect pieces of a puzzle.”  
Giles watch the two in shock, seeing the devotion in Ethan’s eyes as he looked down at Buffy.  
“You are welcome to stay for a while, if that would ease your mind.”  
“If you don’t mind. That would be good plus the spell to get here was a tad tiring”.  
“Of coarse, did you wish to join us on patrol tonight?”  
“I’d love to”.  
They spent a while just visiting and catching up. Ethan decided to teach Buffy how to cook and she found she actually quite enjoyed it.  
Giles just watched as they moved and interacted with each other. It was flawless as if they could sense the others moves before they even moved.  
After dinner the trio left on patrol and Giles continued to be amazing as Ethan and her would together seamlessly to dispatch Vampires. Even playing with them some just to test out ideas Buffy had for the flames. It was impressive, how in tune they were. You would have never guessed that they were once enemies.  
“Slayer.”  
Buffy, Ethan and Giles turn to see Spike.  
“Awkward” Buffy muttered. She coats both hands in fire. Ethan follows suit.  
Not because of Spike but because the vampires behind him.  
“Spike? Why are you hear, also are you aware of the vampires behind you?”  
He turns slightly and they attack Buffy jumps in the fray.  
Ethan chuckles and follows her.  
“Remind me to get you a metal bow staff love, I think you’d like it.”  
“Oh that would be fun.” Spike seemed to watch them as the three fought. Seeming to realize the truth in what Angel had told him. After they were taken care of Spike nods to Ethan.  
“Take care of her Mate, shes a treasure”.  
“That I know. She’s in good hands.” He touches her waist and she leans back against him with a smile.  
“I’m glad your alive Spike.”  
“I am too. Though not happy Angel got that crazy stalker vampire on my tail now.”  
Buffy and Ethan laughed.  
“Sorry I may have given him the idea. Your better at handling that sort of thing then angel is.”  
“True and we don’t need Angelus with an evil law firm behind him.”  
Everyone shuttered at that.  
Spike leaves and the trio heads back to the house.  
“Well Giles I assume you’ll tell everyone else once you return?”  
“Yes and I’ll inform them it was not due to a spell.”  
Six months pass and things have been peaceful and Buffy couldn’t be happier. Though we was feeling more tired lately. But today she woke and had to run to the bathroom and threw up. Which woke a now very worried Ethan.  
“Are you alright Love?”  
“Ugh must have caught a bug.”  
“Oh dear, lets get you back to bed then. Your taking it easy today.”  
She gives a week nod and he help her to bed and puts an empty bucket by her bed. A few hours pass and she feels a bit better but tired. The phone rings and Buffy groans but answer.  
“Hello?” She mumbles.  
“Buffy whats wrong?”  
“Willow, i’m just sick.”  
“Symptoms?”  
“Tired, throwing up, but oddly hungry still.”  
“Buffy....when was your last cycle.”  
Buffy tried to think a moment and froze.  
“Oh god....”  
“Um go take a test.”  
Ethan was at work as he recently got a job at a big museum under their new occult exhibit.  
She dresses quickly after hanging up and goes to the near by drug store to pick up a few tests. Just to be sure.  
Going back home she rushes to the bathroom to take the test. Waiting was torture. Her phone timer went off and she took a deep breath before looking at the result. She sat there staring in shock. She was pregnant. She knew Ethan wanted a family in the future. But still she worried for his reaction. She took the test three times just to be sure. All where positive.  
She called Willow back.  
“Well well whats the result.”  
“I...i’m pregnant. Willow I’m pregnant”.  
Part of her was excited and happy despite the worry and panic.  
She hears Willow squeal on the other side of the line.  
“Oh you need to tell him!”  
“Obviously Willow, I’ll tell him when he gets home.”  
“Love?”  
“Speak of the Warlock” Buffy jokes for a moment.  
“Call you back later.”  
“Let me know how it goes”.  
She hangs up.  
“I’ll be out in a moment Ethan..”  
She grabs the test before hiding it behind her back and going out to the living room.  
“You look happy Ethan, something happen?”  
“Got a raise Love.”  
“That's great new, special with the news I have.”  
“Hm?”  
She holds out the test.  
He looked wide eyes at the test.  
“I’m pregnant”.  
Ethan felt pure joy fill him and he pulls her into a tight hug.  
“That's amazing news love!”  
A month later they married at a small chapel with there friends and family. Willow was the made of honor. Spike acted as best man but only because Buffy asked Giles to be the one to give her away. Two months later they go for the ultrasound together to discover the sex of the baby.  
Ethan was a bundle of nervous energy with made Buffy smile. Soon enough they were called back and the Doctor was checking the baby only to gasp.  
“Your babies are perfectly healthy, would you like to know there gender?”  
“Wait Babies?”  
“Congratulations your having twins.”  
“And there Sex?”  
“One Boy and one Girl.”  
Ethan had tears in his eyes at he looked at the monitor with a smile before giving her a soft kiss on top of her head.  
five months passed and Giles took to staying with them so Buffy wouldn’t be alone if she went into labor while Ethan was at work. Instead it was eight pm when her water broke and the two worried and panicked men buzzed about getting her to the hospital in a flurry.  
It was five am when the world finally welcomed Two knew children to the Rayne household.  
Their son was named William Edmund Rayne After Spike, the hero who sacrificed his life to save the world from the first and Rupert Edmund Giles, the Man who Buffy loves like a father. Her daughter Danielle Faith Rayne. After the two powerful woman and friends that fought at her side.


End file.
